The Warriors Truth or Dare Show
by Tsunamistar
Summary: This story is finished and may have a part two.
1. Chapter 1

**Send me some truths and dare so I can enhance this show! Thanks! And enjoy the first chapter!**

Allegiances 

The Boss-

Tsunamistar: Dark Blue Tom with shockingly deep dark blue eyes

Hosts

Eaglefang: Dark brown tabby Tom with a white head, brown eyes, and yellow teeth

Toucanflight: Flourescant toucan colored she-cat with green eyes

Co-Hosts

Trunkpaw: Very dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes

Scorpionkit: Dune-colored she-kit with very deep black eyes

Scorpionkit: Do you know what time it is?!

Everyone: It's Truth Or Dare time!

Tsunamistar: Now, you all know how truth or dare works, so I'm going to leave my Hosts to it!

Eaglefang: Our first dare is for Brightheart! *claps paws*

Brightheart: *magically appears on set* Awwww, cmon I was watching from the Warriors Den!

Trunkpaw: We don't care! Truth or Dare?!

Brightheart: Truth I guess...

Toucanflight: Are you ugly?

Brightheart: I hate you all! *Runs of set and promptly starts crying and force-feeding herself yogurt*

Toucanflight: Well, that's all folks! Send Tsunamistar dares and characters and I will get you some good fruit!

Everyone(sarcastically): That's definitely gonna get them to send stuff and review!

Toucanflight: Whatever, more fruit for me then *Starts scoffing literally every fruit ever and makes a huge mess all over stage*

Everyone: ughhhhhhh

Eaglefang: We'll se you next time!

 **Well that's it. This is my first story so please send feedback and don't forget to give me dares and new characters. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Azureflower for the suggestion! Please give me more and if I use it a little different than what you said forgive me. My mind is always racing with ideas and you guys help that process! Enjoy!**

Scorpionkit: We have a new host! Please welcome... *Drum Roll* Azureflower!

Azureflower: Oh my gosh I'm so grateful for this!

Eaglefang: Well... NOT FOR LONG YOU WON'T BE! Because our first truth is for you!

Azureflower: *facepaws*

Toucanflight: Alright, Ms. Deputy! Have you ever done something you feel guilty about?

Azureflower: Oh no, why would you ask that *starts sobbing and runs off stage* *Far away now* BLOSSOMPAW I'M SO SORRY!

Trunkpaw: Why does this always happen? *claps paws*

Azureflower: *appears* leave me alone! I want Frostheart!

Toucanflight: OH YOU GIGANTIC PIECE OF GARBAGE! *starts clawing Azureflower* He's gonna be MINE!

Frostheart: *walks in* What's all this about? Oh, Cherryfall you can come in now! *they nuzzle each other*

Toucanflight and Azureflower: HOW DARE YOU! CHERRYFALLLLL! *they both climb on Cherryfall and start clawing and biting her*

Cherryfall: BLEIEHFY*dies*

Frostheart: No...*sobs* I have nothing to live for *dies*

Blossompaw: *as ghost* Well look at what we have here! Causing trouble again Azureflower?

Azureflower: Nooooooo, BLOSSSOMPAW I'M SORRY!

Blossompaw: Not as sorry as me! I curse you with *dies again before she can finish*

Tsunamistar: Well, no dialogue for everyone else then! *show pauses with a freeze frame of Azureflower and Toucanflight force feeding themselves yogurt and ice cream and covered in whipped cream* Thank you so much to Azureflower for sending in pretty much this whole episodes ideas! Sorry it's short! Please send me some more characters and dares! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Special thanks to Azureflower for even more ideas and feedback! Praise!**

In WindClan, evil is brewing

Heathertail: Mwahahaha! I'll get those cats! They are so ignorant! They will pay for everything they've done! I just have to get on the show! *Fills sign up sheet* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Back on the set

Azureflower: Welcome back to looking at my beautiful face for a while with added other stuff!

Scorpionkit: We had our first sign up ever today! Please welcome... *drum roll* Heathertail!

Heathertail: *smiles shyly

Eaglefang: Okay! Truth or dare?

Heathertail: Truth!

Toucanflight: Okay! Will you-

Heathertail: *cuts her off* guys all die today? YESSSSSS HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHSHDHDNSHJSJSMDMDJJD

Heathertail: *now murderous starts chasing everyone around with a huge chainsaw*

Everyone else: AWAASSAAASWS WHAT IS HAPPEN!

Cat version of Samuel L. Jackson: *Out of nowhere* Whats in your wallet!

Heathertail: *starts mercilessly killing him* AHAHAHHAA YOU IDIOTS! I WILL KILL EVERYONE!

Trunkpaw: *shoots her* There we go!

Heathertail: *gets up and dusts herself off* YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!

7 audience members: *dies*

Blossompaw's ghost: *pops up* Future ex machina GO!

Heathertail: *dying* tell Lionblaze I love him!

Trunkpaw: OOOOOHHH I HAVE AN IDEA *smiles wickedly* Keep her alive until I say!

Everyone: *scrambles to keep her alive*

Blossompaw: don't worry I have future bullcrap for that!

Trunkpaw: *claps paws*

Lionblaze: *pops up* Welp! I guess my main character immunity didn't last long.

Trunkpaw: Do you love Heathertail?

Lionblaze: I only love my bed and my mom I'm sorry.

Heathertail: *gets up off of life support and sobs* I thought you loved me Lionblaze! *dies*

Tsunamistar: *freeze frames the awful scene behind him* Well that's it for this chapter! I need some more suggestions so keep those reviews rolling in! Hope you liked it and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't get a chapter out quicker! Got IRL stuff to deal with. Hope you like this new chapter which I am writing at 10:00 P.M.! Nothing else to do am I right?**

Trunkpaw: Welcome back everybody!

Azureflower: Let's get right into it! Our first dare is for Firestar!

Firestar: *poofs up* Oh no! Lionblaze warned me about this! Where is my main character immunity?!

Eaglefang: *narcissistically* Somewhere over the rainboooooow...

Toucanflight: Firestar! We dare you to try and do something without your main character immunity!

Scorpionkit: Yea! Why don't you fight Gabe the Dog?

Gabe the Dog: *poofs up* *zesty bark*

Firestar: Oh gosh! I didn't want this oh nooooooo!

Toucanflight: Well, this could get ugly! We'll be right back!

*Commercial* Samuel L. Jackson: WHAT IS IN YOUR WALLET!

Heathertail: *climbs in* I thought I killed you *starts chasing him with a chainsaw* NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!

Gabe the Dog: *Pungent barks*

Firestar: *writhing on the ground with Gabe* WHOAH I NEVER THOUGHT THINGS COULD BE HARD!

Gabe and Firestar: Crash through several different commercials*

Twigpaw and Violetpaw: Don't worry! We'll save you with OUR main character immunity!

Gabe: *Angry dying barks*

Firestar: WAIT WHAT THE &$# HAPPENED TO THE TIMELINE! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Everyone else: Nothing makes sense here!

Tsunamistar: Yeah, this is sort of a pocket dimension where I control everything *flashes camera an evil look*Welp, at least there's no Donald Trump in this reality! This is the end of the show! Like I said like a billion times already! Send me dares, truths, ideas for shows, and characters! Rate and review and Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Azureflower once again! And, believe it or not, Venomheart the Dreamer and catspats31! I am now aware that my story does break the website's guidelines and I will not fact check because I believe you guys! I will try to work the dares into the story! I was hurt by this at first, but I realize now that this could help my story to try and orchestrate my story! I'm having a stab at this format for the first time, so help me with it if I do get it wrong! I will not be rewriting the last 4 chapters because ain't nobody got time for that! But please forgive me if I have triggered you by writing like that before! Anyway... HERE WE GO!**

Back at the studio...

Azureflower: Welcome back! Our first dare is for me! Tsunamistar, are you aware that your writing breaks community guidelines?

"Yes, now I am," Tsunamistar said, annoyed, "you are about the third person to tell me that! Yes I'm going to change that right now! See, I just did!

"Well I'm glad!" said Azureflower, chuffed.

"WELL! I'm gonna let my ACTUAL CHARACTERS take over now!" shouted Tsunamistar, clapping his paws and disappearing.

"What was that all about?" said Eaglefang, "Anyway, our first interview is for Breezepelt! Who never agreed to this but I actually don't have an infinitesimal amount of concern for what you want, Breezepelt, because you are actually so annoying and stupid that you would join the Dark Forest cats and try to kill the Clan cats! *Huge inhale* So, anyways, how do you feel about the fact that your parents hate each other and yourself!" Breezepelt just gaped at open air, startled.

"Hello?" said Toucanflight, "Anyone home?"

"Ummmm... I think Eaglefang answered his own question and at the same time made Breezepelt go into shock!" Scorpionkit squeaked.

"Okay let's get on to the next person!" Trunkpaw said hurriedly, "Our next interview is for Mapleshade!" Mapleshade pops up after Trunkpaw claps his paws.

"I thought I faded out of existence! Or at least dead!" Mapleshade shrieked. Tsunamistar pops in.

"I thought you read the last chapters! Nothing makes sense here! But, I know you, the loyal reader, know the explanation of this!" Tsunamistar proclaimed. Then he popped back out again.

"Anyway, our dare for Mapleshade is to smear a cream pie in Thistleclaw's face!" Toucanflight said. Thistleclaw then popped up after the ghost of Blossompaw then clapped Toucanflight's paws for her. The studio cats gave Mapleshade a pie and Mapleshade then smeared it in Thistleclaw's face. Thistleclaw has no reaction.

"This always happens to me because villains always have to lose! I don't care anyway! I'm to use to it by now!" Thistleclaw said. Thistleclaw then started eating the pie. "I take whatever food I can get!" he said.

"UGHHHGHHGH!" everyone screamed.

"Well, that's it for this chapter!" Tsunamistar said, freeze framing the awful scene behind him.

 **Sorry this chapter was a little dull. I was just sort of testing this new format! Give me some more ideas, and as I will grudgingly admit I did say do that in reviews. Apparently that's not allowed! So if you do have any ideas, please private message me then! And I will definitely look at them! Special thanks to Azureflower, Venomheart the Dreamer, and catspats31! Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **I know you thought I died or something but I'm fine haha! So I sort of just kinda slacked off a bit on the writing. I play a lot of video games and why write when you can waste your life away all summer and spring on a gaming console? Anyway, I'm back now because my writers block has faded into nothingness and now I may bless you with my wonderful creativity! Not! Well, I'll get on with it now, enjoy! Shout out to Azureflower for sticking by me and keeping it real! Apologies for no tabbing as I am on a road trip and am using my phone. Feels bad man. No characters at the top this time because I only do that if it is updated. All you need to know is Trunkpaw is now Trunkleaf, and Scorpionkit is now Scorpionpaw.**

Tsunamistar woke up groggily. "Where am I?" He called, not really speaking to anyone but himself. "Eaglefang? It's been so long! Wait, all of you guys are here?".

"That's right!" Azureflower said, "and if you don't bring back the show I will personally slit your throat with my claws! How many times have I asked for more chapters? 500000000000000000000000000000000000000! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? I have stood by your side for too long to let this happen! Even Blossompaw wants more! Right Blossompaw?".

"Whatever" answered Blossompaw. "I'll stop you there Azureflower" Tsunamistar proclaimed,"I will do more!"

"YAYYYYYYY!" Everyone cheered. "Okay people!" I'll leave it to my hosts to give you guys some quality reading! See you soon!" Tsunamistar yelled, clapping his paws and vanishing.

"Wait," Toucanflight said "we don't have a studio."

*Crickets*

Tsunamistar appears, "Not my problem!" And vanishes again.

*fastforward to after they build another studio from scratch on the white plane of reality they live on*

"Alright," Scorpionpaw said, out of breath from building, "we've got ourselves a studio." (Everyone is asleep because they just built a large studio. "Cut to commercial!" Scorpionpaw yells to the camera crew. The camera crew is passed out on the floor. He, exasperated, walks over to the cameras and turns them off.

*commercial*

Cat Samuel L. Jackson walks out. "Listen, just get catpital one already." (Cat pun to avoid copyright and because I actually don't use capital one) "Catpital one is the best credit card on the market! WHAT'S IN YOUR-"

Heathertail walks out with a chainsaw and kills him. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP WITH THE CATPITAL ONE ALREADY!? I'M NOT SWITCHING JUST CAUSE YOU'RE SAMUEL JACKSON! JESUS!"

"Gecio, by switching you could save 15% more-" Heathertail yells and we hear the sound of the dreaded chainsaw. "YOU TOO BRITISH LIZARD!"

*cut back to the show*

Everyone has wolfed down 15 cups of coffee and is now scurrying around at top speed.

"So, uh, basically, uh, hahahahhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaah! Our first contestant is Crookedstar!" Trunkleaf yells way louder than he needed to.

Crookedstar appears with an excited expression. "Yay I'm on the show!"

"Truth or dare dude?" Eaglefang says. Crookedstar makes a grave mistake and chooses truth, not knowing what he has gotten himself into.

Azureflower laughs maniacally "How do you feel about your mom not loving you for 99% of your life?" Crookedstar simply just stares at her, the tears streaming down his face.

Rainflower appears "And you know what the sad part is Disappointmentstar? She's right!". Crookedstar is yelling and weeping now. He walks off stage and is teleported back to StarClan, as is Rainflower. "Oh no you don't!" Toucanflight yells "You're our next contestant!" Rainflower is dragged back "Oh... well... darnit."

"Truth or dare? Horrible mother!" Trunkleaf screams at fifty million decibels into the microphone. Everyone groans as he is still hyped up on the coffee. Rainflower continues on "Okay first of all, dare, because you saw what happened to my so called "son", and also I'm the best mom ever."

Shellheart teleports in and out of the studio, slapping Rainflower. "Nope" he says.

Oakheart joins him and does the same. "Oh come on I thought you were on my side!" She says, rubbing her cheek.

Scorpionpaw dares her to to be a good mother to Crookedstar. "Really dude? That idiot isn't worthy of my love. He's so ugly." Rainflower says. Crookedstar is still crying up in StarClan. Willowbreeze, Silverstream, everyone he loves trying to sooth him but he is just gone at this point.

Tsunamistar warps in, and right as Scorpionpaw and Rainflower come to blows, he freezeframes the studio."Well that's our show! Review and send me character and dares, as well as truths, because I was too stupid to think of asking you guys for those until now!

 **In this last little slot of words I have to talk, I would like to address my friend Azureflower's support to me and the series. I am so sorry for leaving you with no chapters for so long! You're awesome and I'll try to keep churning these out! Please remember that sending me suggestions increases the rate at which I am able to release chapters. Now excuse me as I proofread my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is time to return to the critically acclaimed (not really) Warriors Truth or Dare Show! Yeah, more of this! No suggestions so it's time for some improvisation! Anyway, I'm kind of getting bored of this story. Don't worry though, if you want more of my bad writing I'll be creating some more stuff for you to see. Anyway, since this series is running dry, and no one really reads it much at all, I'm going to try to create some other stuff. Alright, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the chapter! (Also, if you're going to leave a suggestion, please private message me instead. Apparently, it's against community guidelines for reviews to include suggestions. So now you know, and so do I.)**

"Tsunamistar... Tsunamistar? Tsunamistar! TSUNAMISTAR!" Azureflower yelled at the top of her lungs. "You'd better start writing pretty soon! I've already threatened your family!"

"Azureflower come on! You're blocking the tv screen! I'm playing video games!" Tsunamistar whines. Azureflower moves over and smashes the Xbox. "No more! You will write a new chapter! Or I will sic Heathertail on you!". Heathertail stands up "I mean I would love it if I got to massacre you and your family with my chainsaw but..." Tsunamistar looks horrified. He looks as if someone has eaten his beans and spaghetti. "Okay... I'll write, but please don't hurt me or my family!"

The jungle was quiet... yet there was something lurking among fallen branches. Eaglefang stood up and looked at the squirrel staring him directly into the face. To his surprise the squirrel spoke to him.

"I'm not some easy prey you can take in a second, so back off, will ya?" The squirrel sneered rudely.

"Excuse me, Nuts?" Eaglefang replied, perplexed at the current situation. "Don't call me Nuts, ya big dong face. If we fought, you would be on the ground like this!" the squirrel proclaimed, snapping his/her fingers. Eaglefang really didn't know. "What's your name? Mine is Eaglefang." He said, trying to defuse the figurative ticking bomb about to go off. "It's Ratatoskr, slime ball. I really didn't care at all to know your's. Wait, aren't you one of the hosts for Warriors Truth or Dare?" Ratatoskr asked. "Yes, I was a host on Warriors Truth or Dare." Eaglefang answered. "Well Tsunamistar is writing this so you'd better get over there!" Ratatoskr commanded. "Okay. Also, are you a boy or girl?" Eaglefang asked. "I'm a boy! What kind of question is that? And why does everyone ask me it!?".

Tsunamistar decided he would have to teleport everyone to the stage. At this point he's fed up with clapping his paws and thinks he was lame for writing it in so he just half heartedly turns to the crew and says, "Get them in here. Come on! What are you standing there for!?" The crew frantically flips the switch and everyone, including a live audience, is teleported in.

"Welcome back to the show everyone! Now I'll hand this over to the hosts!" Tsunamistar leaves and facepalms, saying, "I never wanted to do this! Why did I let Azureflower bully me into doing this!"

Toucanflight decides he will take command. "Alright everybody! He looks on the card. Our first contestant is somebody named Deadfoot!"

Deadfoot appears and is very sad at the fact that nobody remembers him that well and that he's a forgettable character unless you've read Tallstar's Revenge.

Azureflower turns to him. "Truth or dare, Deadfoot?"

"Alright, dare, for the audience!" He says. Azureflower grins wolfishly. "I dare you to cuss out Tallstar" she says.

Tallstar appears.

"You'd better not Deadfoot or else I'm gonna smack you into next week!"

Deadfoot starts cussing loudly and insulting Tallstar, crying the whole time.

Tsunamistar pops up. "Some of you watching the program or young. And that's why I'm stopping it here. Deadfoot was already wheeled into the hospital, suffering third degree burns for some weird reason I have absolutely no idea, and also 100 broken bones and fractures. Tallstar best him severely for only ten seconds. Don't mess with Tallstar, people." Tsunamistar leaves.

"As a result of that, we're going to have to cut the program short here. This has been the Warriors Truth or Dare Show! See you next time!" And with that, Trunkleaf cuts the cameras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! So we got some more support going for last chapter! Great! This motivates me to write some more of this story. SarcasticNightPrincess, thank you for the truths, and the dares! You too Redshadow! Thank you all! Azureflower continues to all caps write how awesome my stories are and how that is totally so her omg. So basically, life is good!**

 **P.S. If you didn't see my last message, I said it wasn't allowed to post ideas in reviews. I'm not mad if you did! I don't blame you. But please, I already got reported for using a disallowed format. I don't wanna be kicked off this website!**

Tsunamistar brushed through the forest, when suddenly an acorn pelted him in the head. "I swear whoever did that. *inhale* Your mom is gay." He proclaimed angrily

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your face! Eaglefang owes me twenty bucks!" Ratatoskr said as he came from around the tree trunk. "Who are you? And who hurt you?" Tsunamistar questioned. "First of all, I'm the best acorn shot in the entire world, and second, this was a bet. Couldn't you have inferred that? You stupid sack of wine!" Ratatoskr insulted.

Azureflower revealed herself, surprising both Ratatoskr and Tsunamistar. The blue flower mark next to her left eye quivering with excitement. "Guys! GUYS! We have to go to the studio! The reception has been very positive! We have so many truths and dares here! OH MY GOD IM SO EXCITED!" Azureflower was legitimately bursting. Her blue flower and paw along with her eyes had turned red. Tsunamistar was confused, but he made his way to the studio anyway. Ratatoskr decided to come along, without Tsunamistar's knowing.

"Alright people let's get this show on the road!" Toucanflight yelled. The stage was a bustle of activity. But suddenly, something very, very bad happens.

Frostheart steals through the studio slyly. He knew he would be able to make a profit off of Toucanflight and Azureflower's love for him. Cherrytail has realized he was scum and dumped him, so he had to take desperate action. He went up to Azureflower and said, "Hi Azureflower! Long time no see!" Azureflower turns around, and unexpectedly, waves her paw to the right. "Take care of this bozo, Heathertail." She says disdainfully.

Heathertail turns to Azureflower, "I'd be happy to." And it fades to black as we hear the _whirrr_ of the fabled chainsaw. "Wait, according to continuity, neither of them should be alive." Azureflower says awkwardly. "Well Tsunamistar is a bad writer." Heathertail answers. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Azureflower says, walking away.

"Alright everybody we are here! Thank you so much!" Trunkleaf vainly yells, as if the applause is all for him.

The crew starts walking over to Tsunamistar. They start whispering. "Wait what? Someone actually suggested that? Who? I'm so confused on so many levels. I mean yeah he's stupid but... okay I'll ask someone to do it." Tsunamistar goes over to Eaglefang. "Yeah dude I'm going to need you to get Bramblestar and... *whispers incoherently*"

"Alright our first contestant is Bramblestar!" Toucanflight says into the microphone.

"Oh cool! Didn't think I would end up here!" Bramblestar said curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to slap Ashfur." Scorpionpaw told him.

Ashfur appears and is very confused. Bramblestar walks up to him, and slaps him so hard his face bursts into flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY FACE! I AM SUCH A JERK BUT DID I REALLY DESERVE THIS!?" Ashfur screams. "YOU AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT ARE THE WORST COUPLE IN HISTORY!"

 **And I'd like to stop it here because of what he just said. I'm not just here to amuse you, I'm here to intellectually inform you and talk about the Warriors series. In fact, I agree with Ashfur, I think Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are a forced couple and they don't work. Most of these couples I disapprove of. I didn't like Firestar and Spottedleaf, nor Crowfeather and Leafpool. On top of that, Bramblestar is my favorite character and I don't like to see it this way. The Warriors series is a lot of fun to read, but the people behind it, are either fan servicing too much, or too little. Anyway, back to the show.**

"For your information, dirtface, Squirrelflight and I are the best and happiest couple!"

The audience and all the hosts groan. They clearly don't agree.

"Well I guess I'll just die then." Bramblestar and Squirrelflight said.

"Alright let's move on! Show is over!" Trunkleaf said, taking charge. "Our next contestant is... wait, is this for real. Producers what is this!? You've got to be joking me right now. I mean okay! Our next contestant is Tyrone!"

"Yo wassup mom I'm on the Warriors Truth or Dare Show!" Tyrone yelled. "I'm bout to hug my man Trunkleaf over here.

"Security!" Scorpionpaw yelled. "Apparently this guy wrote his own name on the card and got in. Some people dude. Anyways, our real next contestant is Tigerstar!

"Come on dude I don't have time for this! I'm cracking open a cold one with the lads!" Tigerstar whinged.

"Don't care!" Toucanflight said. "We brought you here to eat fox dung."

"No way! I'm not doing tha-" Tigerstar is cut off as Firestar appears and shoves the Fox dung in his mouth.

"There!" Firestar yelled triumphantly. "Try cracking open a cold one now! You evil wad of mustard!"

Tigerstar simply walks away in shame. He's used to this happen by now. He tries to literally swallow his pride but he ends up accidentally swallowing the Fox dung. Tigerstar yelps with disgust, but then reconsiders and thinks that that is actually the best meal he's had in days. He walks away, happier than he was before.

"Oh well, that's not what we set out to do but whatever. Our next contestant is Hollyleaf!" Azureflower chimes in.

"I really am depressed on so many levels. The one person I fell in love with is also a wuss. Fallen Leaves I swear on my state in StarClan the next time I see you, I'm going to kick you little but!"

"One, I don't care, two, that's perfect cause he heard everything, and three he's right here." Azureflower burst into laughter. In fact, at this point, she's crying from how much she's laughing.

Fallen Leaves just gives Hollyleaf a look as if he's begging for mercy. He then disappears back to the tunnels.

Azureflower is snorting so hard she knocked over an audience member. Eaglefang takes over instead. "Anyway Hollyleaf, the real reason we brought you here is so you could be dared something quite devious. It says here, Hollyleaf is dared to either cut off her tail or get crushed by a monster. (Jigsaw style). Unfortunately I have no idea what that is so just cut off your tail."

Hollyleaf looks up and speaks, grabbing the knife provided to her generously by the crew.

"I have nothing to live for and I'm already dead so..." she cuts her tail off. The excruciating pain of this makes her set off the chain reaction trap Ratatoskr had set slyly. A marble rolled down a flight of stairs, into a pressure plate. This pressure plate sent tons of nuts, of all kinds, shooting out of the speakers, televisions, microphones, seats, and even cameras. Ratatoskr sat and watched from above, thinking about how much of a feast he would have later. Ravenscar silently watched from a tree, waiting for her time, her mark glowing in the light.

 **Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed this unusually long chapter(You know the sad part, this isn't even long at all)! I guess I had the writing spirit. I worked on this one for two nights, trying to incorporate suggestions and my own ideas. The Tyrone joke was bad but eh, what are you going to do? Alright, see you for the next chapter.p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with a chapter of your sort of interesting, not funny, and mediocre story! I suppose the saying "Good things come to those who wait", doesn't apply here. I switched you out didn't I? Anyway, now for what you came for. I don't know how anyone likes this but I'll keep supplying for like the 4 people who keep demanding. I've been realizing a couple of things about these series. One, I always indirectly voice my opinions about the Warriors series though my characters, and two, I read chapter 7 and I laughed so hard when Tigerstar complains about not being able to crack open a cold one with the boys, when Firestar shows up and shoves fox dung in his mouth, then calls him an evil wad of mustard. Why do I make myself laugh like an arrogant prick?**

 **P.S. I've also seen some instances where I could've made puns. When Heathertail "cuts" off one of the hosts, I could've used a chainsaw pun. Missed opportunity there.**

"I'll take it" the cloaked figure said. "But I'm only willing to pay 2000 gold."

The shopkeeper grew angry. "I've already told you! The lowest I'm willing to go is 2150! Final offer!" The shopkeeper forcefully took the gold and gave the item to the traveler.

The traveler walked outside and pulled his hood up. "That's the second biggest acorn I've ever seen!" Of course it's Ratatoskr, who else could it be? This may seem like a pointless line of words, but Ratatoskr is planning something big, something we shall see soon.

 **I'll be real with you, I also have no idea what he's planning at this point. I'll just make it up as I go like usual.**

Azureflower was looking very menacing standing in the damp and rainy alleyway. Tsunamistar began to keep walking, but was cut off and gradually forced into the alley by various other cats.

"I have your family. The ransom is 10 chapters of the Warriors Truth or Dare Show. You'd better get to writing." Azureflower has a deranged and creepy smile on her face. Tsunamistar began to think about how unstable Azureflower was becoming in her desire for more chapters, but he simply nodded his head.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COMEDY!? I'M TAKING OVER NOW! THIS SORT OF THING IS SEVERELY OUT OF PLACE. RATATOSKR GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE FROM NORSE MYTHOLOGY AND WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE USED IN ANOTHER STORY! YOU'RE NO LONGER A CHARACTER HERE. WHAT THE JIZZLE MAN? I JUST WANT TO BE A COMEDIAN!" Trunkleaf was so angry at Tsunamistar he just might have bursted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS SHOW MAN!? I'M TAKING OVER LEADERSHIP! THE READER IS LOOKING FOR COMEDY RIGHT HERE OKAY? GO TAKE YOUR DARK IDEAS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Tsunamistar knew that his privileges couldn't be revoked, but he went along with it. "Okay, let's get the show started then." Tsunamistar clapped his paws and disappeared.

"Okay people let's get this started! Wait, what!? Tsunamistar's out of ideas? No way! I'll flay him! Okay okay I got this." Eaglefang was about to start, but then he realized he had no script, no dares, no truths, and no contestants. He was then cut of as Azureflower took over.

"Alright everybody we have nothing! So I'm just going to improvise! Our first contestant is Snowfur!"

"oh hi everybody i guess im here now." Snowfur mumbled meekly. "Wow, what happened to Snowfur? Guess she's not good in front of crowds." The audience was gossiping. "Truth or Dare Snowfur? I'll give you a choice for once, becAUSE I'M NICE!" The audience groaned at Azureflower. On top of not being nice, she had also shattered their eardrums.

"Wait, Larry, do cats have eardrums?" Tsunamistar turned to his fact checker. "Of course they do! Are you dumb? What did you think? They have better hearing than humans!" Larry looked very exasperated at the question. "Okay, Okay, not trying to disrespect here."

"d-d-d-dare i g-g-g-guess." Snowfur just wanted to be left alone. Azureflower shows no mercy however, resulting in the following conundrum. "I dare you to not get hit by a monster! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THATS A CLASSIC I SWEAR! I'm just kidding! I dare you to battle a monster and see if you survive!"

Snowfur died of embarrassment and fear. Her body disintegrated slowly and painfully. "Hah, your mom is so fat, Thanos had to snap twice!" Somehow, the pile of dust shrunk a little more. Azureflower continued to smack talk the pile of dust until it was no longer there. This was an obvious waste of time but Azureflower kept doing it. The rest of the program is her verbally trashing a pile of dust. I'll spare you the boredom of that.

 **Wanted to make this one longer but my eyes are closing and I need to sleep. Hope you enjoyed another installment in my characters adventures.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up people? I got some very good suggestions from an unnamed guest and Thepercabethfan. Thank you so much and it's good to induct a new character into the hall of lame! You'll see who it is!**

The smoky fur was looking over it's target. Azureflower wouldn't expect anything! He thought madly.

"So how do you feel about not being funny?" The cat questioned Azureflower.

"Well don't look at me! Tsunamistar is the reason I'm not funny to you! That idiot! He'd better start writing soon! And who are you!? I've never seen you before." Azureflower looked irritated at Tsunamistar for making someone dislike her.

 **I would like to point out that Azureflower is a real person and is actually super nice and funny. I'm sorry that she isn't funny to you in the context of this story. I write what she does in this story and not her. So point the finger at me! I'm sure you did not mean to insinuate that the real her wasn't funny so I would like to know, what made her not funny to you? Please either PM me or review the story. I really am curious as to why you don't like her as a character. On top of that, this story's Azureflower is different from the real one. I'm most likely going to change Azureflower's personality in the reality of the story due to some criticism and concerns I've been confronted with. Okay, now you can enjoy the chapter.**

"I'm Smokepelt! And Tsunamistar is making me a host!" Smokepelt looked delighted with his new position. "Anyway, I'm so excited to begin! Let's get Fallen Leaves here!"

Fallen Leaves appeared in the studio. "I thought the torture was over! I was already here once! Just let me go back to my lonely, miserable life in the tunnels!"

Smokepelt was shaking his head. "I just wanted to give you a Truth. How do you feel about abandoning Hollyleaf?"

"Not this again! Hollyleaf is going to whoop me so hard that she's gonna be taking care of me! I thought I was supposed to be her healer! But that won't be happening." Fallen Leaves looked utterly petrified.

 **Let's make this more interesting, shall we?**

Hollyleaf appears and gives Fallen Leaves a look. The look conveyed a lot of things to him. For instance:

"I'm going to kill you"

"I'm going to drag your stupid face out of those stupid tunnels"

"We could've been together, but you're a coward"

"I'm forcing you to come with me."

Before anyone could even think about what would happen next, Tsunamistar popped up and dared Brightstream, an OC from a kind guest who decided to give me more material, to eat Heathertail.

"I mean hey, it's a dare, so why not?" Brightstream did not know she was being very foolish. Tsunamistar simply grinned and disappeared.

Heathertail was not going to let anyone hurt her. She became enraged at the prospect of someone eating her. "Oh, HahahahaHahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. It's definitely chainsaw time."

We hear a _whirr_ and a _tok tok tok tok_ as the horrible monstrosity begins to start. Heathertail is smiling, no, really smiling, as if she's so happy. There's something wrong, however. It doesn't seem to be that kind of smile. A murderous glint appears in her eye. Brightstream runs up to her but-

"Oh god, Oh no, this is UGH okay no I'm not showing this to my audien- ohhhhhhhh jeez." Tsunamistar realized he had gone too far. Brightstream seemed dismembered completely. The whole studio erupted in chaos. Hollyleaf was chasing Fallen Leaves and everything was completely indecipherable in discord. Heathertail continued to use her chainsaw and... and...

Everyone in the studio was dead. Tsunamistar got his tail out of dodge but it was too late.

 **This may be the ending to this series. I'm trying to write something new. I'm going to start a new series. It'll be on my profile. If I get enough requests for a continuation or for me to keep writing this I will. But I need to branch out into less childish and more serious writing. I enjoy serious writing a lot more. Look on my profile and check for another story. I'll get it out soon. I'm sorry to you Thepercabethfan because Smokepelt didn't get a chance to appear much. I may make him a character in my other story. For now, thanks for supporting and following my story. I hope you guys all enjoy the new one if you check it out.**


End file.
